


I'm Not Ready For That

by OhmyPavus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, OC (almost), Other, She needs more love, almost original character, person mentioned only once in a movie, pls steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhmyPavus/pseuds/OhmyPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers thinks he's not ready for a girl with a lip piercing? Oh how wrong can he be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just The Numbers

I turn twenty one.  
I get a piercing - my first apart from my ears which I’ve had since I was a baby - no control over at that choice at all. Perhaps my new lip piercing was a way to claim my total independence now that I'm a fully fledged adult.  
A maths genius at 18, I avoided uni and got recruited into SHIELD while on a visiting trip to a campus in D.C.  
My interactions with the inner workings of SHIELD is limited. I work in an office on the 12th floor. I have a good view of the pavement outside. Sometimes I can spot the brightly coloured uniforms of the Avengers, and in my mind I wish them good luck, not that they need it. I saw firsthand what they can do, just like everyone else, while we all hid like rats in the wall, watching the news and 'praying' for the alien invasion to simply be a fabrication of the media's.  
When we emerged, we saw the carnage. Hundreds of civilians dead, thousands of homes destroyed. That was when I decided I could never leave SHIELD despite how boring my job was. Even if all I was doing was sitting in front of an Excel spread sheet for eight hours a day, at least I was helping someone.  
Ironically, the day I really started working for SHIELD was when I started my first week of annual leave. I was visiting the National Arboretum, a location picked randomly while flicking through a tourist brochure from a magazine stand. It looked like a quick, easy thing to do on a crisp winter’s day. It was a good time of year to go when nobody would notice someone walking around totally alone looking at flowers and fake old monuments. It meant I could avoid the couples making out and doing God-knows-what under those picnic blankets that the spring time brings.  
So here I am, minding my own business, looking at the leafless bushes and winter affected shrubbery when I feel a rumble at my feet. I could feel my lip piercing vibrating in my face. Weird stuff.  
Not taking much notice of the rumbling other than the vibrating metal sensation on my face, I find the public restrooms and go to the closest mirror to try and pull the damn thing off my face. I’ve decided that it really doesn’t suit me. I’m more of a classical kind of look anyway - so the whole, metal-thing-in-my-face look, just messes with the cute geek vibe that I was going for.  
After a few minutes of fumbling, I get the month old piercing off. A mind-numbing earthquake knocks me and I drop the piercing in the sink and down the drain.  
Goodbye $80 piercing, you made me look cool for at least a second, I think to myself.  
A scream erupts from somewhere near the restrooms and I go outside to investigate. I find myself standing a few metres away from a giant, sky-scraper sized robot. The kind you see in movies. Massive hunks of metal, laser beams (probably) and ten foot guns extending from where the arms should have been.  
I run. Of course I do. I run for my life.  
I look everywhere for some sort of shelter – a hiding place suitable that a giant robot will overlook it.  
I find a small door hidden near a willow tree with a broken lock and a “danger electricity” sign. I throw it open and jump inside.  
Sensory lights flood the room with a dingy off-yellow glow and I can see that this is not really a small electrical appliance’s wet dream. No, I’ve stumbled across some sort of secret lab (or a computer nerd’s wet dream).  
Computers line the walls and thick, black wires cross the floor like a carpet of dangerous snakes.  
“Holy shit.”  
The vibrations are much stronger in here and I can’t move – partly from fear and partly because it’s physically impossible to move with the ground shaking so much.  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
Explosions close to the bunker cause me to dive to the ground and crawl under a computer desk.  
While trying to navigate the live-wire mess dangling above and around my head, I failed to hear someone else enter the bunker. I see heavy boots walk past my desk and stop at a control panel a few feet away from me. The computers boot up and my ears pick up the distinct sound of electricity buzzing near and around my face.  
Valuing my life and my hair, I begin to crawl out of the hiding place when my shoe gets caught on one of the wires. I look back at it. The wires almost look like they are wrapping around my foot, tighter and tighter, more and more of them every second. I tug at my foot and the wires tug back. I try and yank my foot free but all that’s happening is my blood circulation is being cut off.  
I could risk asking the stranger for help, but given the circumstances I’m either tripping on some dust-born drug stuff or I am literally about to die.  
“Damn”, the figure says quietly.  
A surge of electricity follows the wires and I feel it going around my leg. It jolts through my body making my teeth chatter. Good thing I took my piercing out.  
The rumbling is getting closer and suddenly it stops. I try and crawl out a little bit more, to get a look at the owner of the voice but my head snaps around to the roof. Cracks are beginning to appear, tracking around the sides until the roof suddenly lifts revealing the blinding light of the outside world and the inquisitive yet horrifying face of the giant robot.  
I outstretch my arm and feel an unnatural sensation of energy running up my arm. Time slows. Muted colours expand around the world and the robot suddenly moves as slow as paint dries.  
I manage to pull myself free, the wires holding my foot obeying my bid for freedom. I stand and see the stranger staring at me, unaffected by whatever just happened.  
I recognise him immediately. I’ve seen him on the news.  
That’s Captain America.


	2. An Unwanted Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not finished

“What happened? What did you do?” he asks,  
I shrug. What am I supposed to say? Oh hey Captain America, big fan of the whole world-saving and all that jazz. Just got inspired by your super human ability and decided to do some of my own...  
“I’m just going to accept this, and we’re going to get out of here,” he continued.  
Small pellets slowly move down from above us, like pennies moving through jelly. Small, shiny bullets travelling like snales. I panic.  
The muted colours begin to recede and the air starts to flow like normal.  
“No!” I shout.  
I thrust my arms forwards, towards the robot, and a blue electrical ball of energy shoots out of my hands towards the robot.  
Time regains its normal speed and the ball of energy grows in size as it moves closer to the metal. It hits the robot and explodes, blowing the top half of the machine to pieces.  
Heavy chunks of metal start to fall down on top of us like shrapnel. I grab the Captain’s hand and pull him towards the exit. I can tell he’s probably just as shocked at whatever I did as I am.  
We emerge onto the metallic covered grass to face the rest of the Avengers - Black Widow, Hawke Eye and Iron Man.  
“What was going on in there? I almost had him,” complained Black Widow.  
“I have no idea,” I replied.  
“I wasn’t asking you.”  
“She saved my life actually,” Steve replied, almost in disbelief, “I know you from somewhere, don’t I?”  
“She’s in accounting. It doesn’t matter,” added Black Widow.  
“She has a name,” I say.  
“Lillian. Isn’t it?” Captain says, extending his hand, “ I’m Steve.”


End file.
